Finite State Machines (FSMs) depict behavioral models composed of inputs, states, transitions, and outputs (or actions). Assigning binary codes to the symbolic state values of a finite state machine is a complex problem. State assignment (SA) for FSMs has a significant impact on the area and power of synthesized sequential circuits.
The foregoing description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.